


The Circle of Strife

by Skyguyy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dad Vader, Gen, Heavily inspired by Lion King, Hurt/Comfort, Lion King inspired AU, Luke is a sweet baby, Parent Darth Vader, Piett is Zazu, Piett is the BEST babysitter, Suitless Darth Vader, This is gonna have some twist and turns, Will add more tags as I go, for now >:)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyguyy/pseuds/Skyguyy
Summary: Luke is crowned as the official Imperial Prince and in line after Vader, a few people are unhappy with the current people who are in line for the throne, so they make the murkiest scam.Lion King inspired AU, with some twists.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker, Darth Sidious & Darth Vader, Darth Vader & Wilhuff Tarkin, Firmus Piett & Darth Vader, Firmus Piett & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 70





	1. The Circle of Life

**Author's Note:**

> First I would love to thank SpellCleaver, SilverDaye and Cryptidneet or all the advice! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this!! Thank you! This first chapter is a little short, the others will be longer!

18 BBY

All of Coruscant gathered outside of the Imperial Palace, all waiting to see one thing, his son. The showing of his son to the Empire was advertised for weeks, blasted on billboards across the entire planet, the _Imperial Prince_ , it was all the galaxy could speak of. Sidious wanted this grand showing of Luke, establishing him as an heir, Vader found it unnecessary, not to mention, he did not want to expose his son to the public eye. 

He stood towards the back on the large balcony looking over the crowd, decorated with members of Imperial staff and guards. Senators, generals, and admirals were up by the front railings on the balcony, Vader stood back in the shadows, he was waiting for Lieutenant Piett who was bringing Luke to him. The lieutenant had been working as a makeshift baby sitter for some time. 

He watched the sunrise in the horizon, the morning light bouncing off the skyscrapers that scattered throughout the city-landscape. He could feel the crowd buzzing softly through the force, there was an overwhelming sense of enthusiasm coming from the large gathering. It felt strange to have people want to see his own son this badly, but he supposed this was what the Emperor wanted, loyalty and investment in Imperial royalty. 

Vader heard a knocking on the glass window behind him, he turned to see Piett struggling to carry Luke and his datapads at the same time. Vader gripped his tall Imperial staff tightly as he walked through the balcony doors and up to Piett, Luke caught sight of Vader and began to eagerly reach for him. “I apologize for my tardiness, Lord Vader.”

“It is of no consequence, lieutenant,” Vader said as he held his hand up, “Anything to report before I go onto the balcony with the Emperor and my son?” Luke continually struggled in Piett’s arms, squirming towards Vader, and was beginning to whine. 

“No-” Piett paused, adjusting Luke, “Nothing to report, it seems people are doing their best to not bother you today” Vader sighed, _‘If only they did that every day,’_ Vader thought to himself. He looked down at Luke, his tiny hands reaching for him. Vader gently placed a hand on Luke's head and sent soothing feelings to his son.

“Hello, little one,” Luke reached for Vader's hand and smiled at him, Vader grabbed Luke from Piett. Luke rested his head on his chest, Vader looked back to Piett. “Remain here when the Emperor and I go and present my son, lieutenant.” Piett bowed.

“Yes, my lo-”

“Oh, wonderful!” Vader and Piett turned their heads to see Sidious with Imperial guards flanking either side of him. “Lord Vader and his offspring, tell me, is the boy ready to be presented to the Empire and its citizens?” Sidious stood in front of Vader and looked down at his infant son, Luke squirmed and Vader felt his fear rise in the presence of the Emperor. Vader gripped his son tightly in his arms.

“Yes, my master,” Vader replied, gritting his teeth. He hated this, he didn’t want his son's face plastered all over the Empire. He would like to keep Luke and his life as private as possible, but that did not seem to be an option. 

“Wonderful- no sense in keeping them waiting any longer, lets go Lord Vader.” Sidious turned and walked out onto the balcony, Vader followed behind him as he brushed Lukes's hair back into place to make it look somewhat neat. Guards and members of staff bowed to them as they made their way to the end of the balcony and up to the railing, looking over the vast crowd spanning all the way back to what seemed to be no end. There was a hush over the crowd when Vader walked up, holding his son, Luke looked over the crowd curiously. 

News cruisers angled their cameras to get a shot of Lukes’s face, Luke’s image was displayed on large holo vids for the entire crowd, no, Galaxy to see. Luke gripped Vader's cape nervously, he patted Luke's back softly as Sidious threw his hands in the air.

“Citizens of the Empire, at this moment, I would like you to meet your prince, Luke Skywalker-” Before Sidious could continue, the crowd erupted in applause and cheers, Sidious seemed to soak in the praise. Luke looked out over the crowd with curiosity, as if he was wondering what they were cheering for. 

“You bear witness to a new generation of the Empire, both in their infancy! Your prince shall guide and lead the Empire far in the future, carrying on the legacy! The Empire shall never die, only rise!” The crowd cheered, in the far distance of the large crowd, fireworks shot up in the air. Anger shot through his body as Luke hid himself in Vader's chest, covering his face from the crowd. Luke hated fireworks, he rubbed Luke’s back softly trying to calm him.

Luke looked back out from the crook of Vader's arm, gaining some confidence. The crowd cheered for Luke, despite the hate he felt for this ceremony, he felt pride swell in his chest. His son was a prince, would someday inherit all of this, all of the galaxy. He deserved it all and more, he would conquer as much as he could before Lukes time as Emperor came. He knew it was not far in the future until his son became Emperor, if Vader had his way. He was sure Luke would be the best ruler the Galaxy could ask for.

The clouds broke apart in the sky, light cast through and illuminated Luke with the warm sunlight. He brushed Lukes hair back again, adjusting the collar of Luke’s tailored outfit made specifically for this day. The Emperor carried on with his long speech, he began turning this into an Imperial pride assembly, which was fine with Vader. He just wanted it to be over, he wanted the cameras off his son’s face. He stood there bitterly with his son for the next hour. 

* * *

Vader walked down the Imperial Palace halls with Sidious, Vader held a sleeping Luke in his arms. The ceremony had just ended and what started out as a large celebration for Luke’s crowning as a prince turned into the Emperor's personal agenda on keeping Imperial nationalism. The crowd quieted down halfway through the ceremony, allowing his son to drift off to sleep. 

Politicians had tried to come to Vader and speak with him, the very act was strenuous and anger-inducing. He did not have time to waste speaking with politicians, he was surprised they were capable of remembering their own name. It drew him even crazier knowing this was only for their own political gain, attempting to be on his good side or try to get a picture with the Imperial prince for their political campaign. 

Sidious and Vader silently walked to the throne room, until Sidious spoke up. “Well, I do believe that was a success, Lord Vader.” Sidious smiled, it was not endearing or charming in any sense of the word. “It seemed the public enjoyed your offspring.”

“I agree,” Vader replied.

“Of course- I am sure you noticed Tarkin's absence,” Sidious added, “Though I am not surprised.” 

“Whether he agrees with establishing Luke as an heir or not, he was required to attend,” Vader said with a smidge of bitterness, “It shows blatant disrespect to you, my master.”

“And to you, Lord Vader,” Sidious added, “Before you continue with your work, why don’t you inquire about his absence.” Sidious smiled, intrigue glinted in his yellow eyes. 

“Yes, my master,” Vader muttered to himself, they reached Sidious’s throne room. Vader bowed towards the Emperor as he left, being mindful of his sleeping son. He turned down the hall towards his office to drop Luke off before speaking with Tarkin. 

Vader adjusted Luke gently as he grabbed his com, the com was answered to Piett. “How may I be of service, Lord Vader?”

“Inform General Tarkin of my arrival to his office,” Vader said.

“Yes, my lord.” The com was cut, Sidious danced around the reasonings behind Tarkin's absence, but Vader knew. Since the beginning, Tarkin had not believed Vader was worthy of such a high rank or being heir to the Imperial throne. Tarkin believed he was fit for such a job, putting a baby over him in the Imperial ranks was surely upsetting the General. Soon, it would all be dealt with.

* * *

Piett stood outside of General Tarkin's office in the Imperial Palace. He stood there for a moment, not sure how to approach the general. Tarkin was feared among many Imperial members of staff, Piett was quite used to intense higher-ups in the Imperial system, so he did not share the same fear. Even so, Tarkin was hard to speak with, he seemed to hold nothing back.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, waiting to see the scowl that was often found on the Generals face.

The doors swooshed open, Tarkin eyed Piert immediately. “What is it, lieutenant?” Tarkin snapped. Piett let out a sigh, having a pretty good idea this was going to go.

“Greetings Tarkin, it's a pleasure to be speaking with you.” Piett offered a friendly smile, Tarkin eyed him.

“Get on with it, Lieutenant.” 

“I have the honor of informing you that Lord Vader, second hand to the Emperor, is on his way to speak with you right now.” Piett looked down at his datapad, “He is quite angry, if I might add.”

“I don’t recall a time when the man wasn’t mad,” Tarkin scoffed, Piett was quite baffled at how vocal he was for his dislike of Vader. He couldn’t recall any other person that would speak so lowly of him.

Piett was about to speak when the sound of someone walking came near. They both turned their heads and saw Lord Vader walking down the hall towards them. Vader's black cape floated behind him, he held his Imperial staff in his right hand, Piett stood out of the way. 

“Greetings, General Tarkin,” Vader said as he walked up to Tarkin, looking down on the general. Tarkin gave what looked like a pained smile. 

“Lord Vader,” Tarkin paused, “Pleasure to have you stop by my office.”

“I certainly lack your enthusiasm, your presence is not something I particularly enjoy.” Vader gripped his tall Imperial staff tightly. “I am here to investigate as to why you were not present at my son's announcement to the Empire, would you care to come up with an excuse for your absence?”

“I have work to do, which is certainly more important than some silly announcement, don’t you think?” Tarkin asked.

“That _silly_ announcement was for my son, your future Emperor.” Vader replied, his brows furrowed in anger, “If I were you, I would certainly get my priorities straight.” Vader pointed at Tarkin, but the General only sneered at the remark. 

“Would you like me to bow to your one-year-old, Lord Vader?” Tarkin asked sarcastically. “Praise the ground he walks on?” 

“Do not play dumb with me, you know what is expected of you. As someone who reports directly to the Emperor, you _should_ have been there.” Vader replied. 

“As much as I enjoy our banter, Lord Vader, I have work to continue. Would you still like to continue wasting time?” Tarkin straightened up, holding his hands behind his back. Vader tightened his mouth, looking down on Tarkin angrily.

“You are dismissed,” Lord Vader hissed, Tarkin grinned as he turned around and entered back into his office. Vader huffed angrily as he stared at Tarkin's office door, Piett stood back awkwardly, not entirely sure what he could add. Piett took in a deep breath and walked beside Vader and looked up to him.

“Every person who holds power has people who question them, why- I remember being questioned once or twice,” Piett said, Vader looked down at Piett.

“What power have you held before?” Vader asked, his brows furrowed in curiosity. 

“Well- when I was a boy, I was a leader of my camp group,” Piett paused, “Some of the boys gave me a hard time during the trip.” Vader tightened his mouth, somewhat curling at the end, a small puff of air came out his nose.

“That is hardly comparable- but an entertaining anecdote, lieutenant,” Vader turned and walked down the hall, Piett followed by his side.

“W-Well yes of course,” Piett paused, “I doubt General Tarkin will last much longer in the government with the way he questions his authority.”

“If there is any justice-” Vader paused, “He would be gone today,” Vader muttered, his eyes set in a hard gaze down the hall. Usually, Vader hid his emotions well, he was a hard man to read. But after interactions with General Tarkin, he wore his emotions on his face. They continued down the hall, heading for Lord Vader's personal office where Luke was waiting for them. Tarkin may not have been so supportive of Luke as the prince, but Piett was, that’s for sure.


	2. Bring Your Son to Work Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! School and Work haha!

7 BBY   
Luke looked out over the balcony, watching as the sun slowly rose in the distance. Morning light bouncing off the skyscrapers, he smiled brightly.   
  
“Finally!” Luke whispered to himself, he had been tossing and turning all night and the slow hours seemed to drag on and on. H e turned on his  heels and walked back into the  main sitting room, furnished with two  large black couches  facing each other and a  couple of side tables. He ran through the room with a bright smile. He had been waiting for this all week.   
  
“Father! Father! ” He yelled out excitedly,  “C’mon it's time to go!!” He ran down the hall and turned into the conference room. His father was hunched over, looking over his pile of datapads. His father’s head snapped up and he stood tall once Luke came into the room.   
  
“What are you doing up so early, my son?” His father asked, Luke ran up and stood beside him, he crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
“Don’t you remember?!” Luke asked, his father furrowed his brows, waiting for Luke to tell him what this was all about. Luke groaned,  “Taking me to the palace!?” Luke reminded him.   
  
“Oh yes- I apologize, it slipped my mind.” His father picked up another datapad and continued to scroll through it. “We may leave for the palace in the next couple hours, go and rest until then, young one.”   
  
“No! I can’t sleep! ” Luke cried,  “I have been trying all night! Plus, I really want to go now! Look I am even wearing a fancy outfit! ” Luke grabbed the end of his white cape and flared it side to side. “ I spent a good portion of the night picking this out. ”   
  
“You should have spent a good portion of the night sleeping,” His father commented,  “I have work I must finish here before we leave, you are going to have to wait.”   
  
“But- Pleeeeaaase!?” Luke begged,  “I’ll do anything! I’ll even do chores! ”   
  
“You should be doing your chores anyways.”   
  
“Please! I’ll never ask for anything ever again! ”   
  
His father sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, he looked down to Luke, “Alright, we may go-”   
  
“Yay!!” Luke jumped, his father paused for a moment.   
  
“We may go- but, we will not be able to stay as long as I had originally planned so I may get my work finished.” His father set down the datapad he held in his hands on the conference room table.   
  
“Thats good with me!”   
  
“ I am  glad it  fits your  schedule ,” His  father tucked his  hand under his  cape and  pulled out a  com , “Go to the  hangar while  I com someone to  organize my  schedule .”   
  
“Okay, father!” Luke smiled.   
  
“Can I trust you to turn on the speeder yourself?” His father asked, raising an eyebrow. Luke’s eyes widened, his mouth dropped.   
  
“Y-You’d let me?”   
  
“Yes, I see no reason as to why not- You know how to take apart a XJ-6 speeder, I suspect you know how to turn it on.” Luke nodded happily.   
  
“Okay! Thank you! Thank you! ” Luke turned and ran down the hall and entered the lift, it began to descend to the hangar. His stomach flipped as he began to wonder what all the cool and exciting things happened at the palace. What kind of cool things his father does. He always kept his job quite secret, but this trip would show him finally!   
  
He jumped out of the lift into the hangar. It was quiet and desolate. The morning sun seeped into the large room, the light bounced off of the speeder glass windows. He ran up to the  speeder his  father mentioned ,  he had  helped his  father modify this  speeder countless times, the  memories caused Luke to smile,  he ran his  hand along the  smooth metal as  he reached the pilot's seat.   
  
He plopped himself in the speeder and began the ignition sequence. He felt the engine come to life. He watched the dials and numbers tick and glow on the dashboard. He never grew tired of the sight. He gripped his hand on the yoke, imagining for a second he was about to fly himself. His dream was cut short by the sound of the lift doors opening.   
  
He jumped out of the speeder and saw his father walk out of the lift. His long cape draping gently behind him, Luke smiled as his father walked up to the speeder.   
  
“Excellent job, young one. I see the speeder did not explode. ” His father said as he folded his arms, Luke scoffed.   
  
“Is the bar that low!?” Luke asked.   
  
“For  you , I never  know what to  expect my  son ,” His  father ruffled his  hair , “But  you have done well.”   
  
Luke smiled as they both entered the speeder.   
  
Once they were in the air, Luke looked out the window excitedly. He saw the Imperial palace not far in the distance, it stood out elegantly from the towering skyscrapers. The sun cast a warm orange glow, making it look almost ethereal.   
  
His father’s speeder moved towards the palace’s hangar, his father pulled out his com. “Piett, we are landing.”   
  
“Yes, my Lord.” Piett replied over the com, they slowly landed into the hangar. Luke jumped out of the speeder and saw Piett come walking towards his father. Piett bowed, “Greetings, my Lord. ”   
  
“Piett, is there anything you need to report?” His father asked, Luke stood beside his father and looked up to Piett. Piett cleared his throat and held up his datapad, his eyes scanning the screen.   
  
“The Education Funding act is being discussed in the Senate as we speak, the Senator from Ragoon is requesting to meet with you-”   
  
Luke blanked out, the conversation was quite boring in his opinion. He sighed as his eyes wandered around to find something interesting to occupy him as he waited for this conversation to be over. But then stopped when he spotted the holopen that was positioned between Pietts fingers. His  father had been quietly  training him with  lifting small objects, his father made it clear that  was all they would be  doing because the Emperor would be  upset if  he trained any further.   
  
Luke closed his eyes and opened up through the force, he opened his eyes and focused on the holopen, trying to lift it.   
  
_ “What are you doing, my son?” His father’s voice asked through his end of the bond. _   
  
_ “Practicing..” Luke replied, still trying to focus on the holopen. He felt amusement grow from his fathers end of the bond. _   
  
_ “Clear your mind- focus, my son.” His father instructed, "Do not allow any distractions." _   
  
Luke did as his father instructed, he opened his eyes, narrowing in on the holopen, he cleared his mind and-   
  
Woosh!   
  
The holopen flew out of Pietts hand, Piett jumped back and looked up to where the holopen flew and back down to Luke. "Very good, Luke.." Luke laughed happily.

  
“Nice work, son.” Luke looked up, his father looked down, Luke could see the smallest hind of a smile. His father sent waves of pride to him. Piett took a deep breath and straightened his uniform. He swallowed hard.   
  
“Practicing with the force, are we Luke?” Luke nodded proudly, knowing he was improving at least a little. He struggled last time when he tried to lift just one credit, he was horribly embarrassed and swiftly decided to never think of it again.    
  
“I shall be in my conference room Lieutenant,” His father informed Piett.   
  
“Well-,” Piett said quickly,  “I was about to inform you about a pop up meeting General Tarkin had placed earlier this morning.”   
  
“Meeting?” His father asked incredulously,  “What does Tarkin wish to speak with me about?”   
  
“Its confidential, my Lord, I am not privy to the details,” Piett looked down at the datapad, “Its scheduled to start in 20 minutes.”   
  
His father huffed angrily, shaking his head slowly, “ Inform them of my arrival. ” He said quickly before turning away from Piett to leave, “Follow me Luke.” His father turned on his heels and began to walk quickly towards the exit of the hangar.

* * *

  
Tarkin was truly despicable, vile and a stain on the galaxy. He was storming down the hall, his eyes pointed and focused. In the corner of his eye he saw his son finally catch up with his fast-paced walking, Luke was practically running to keep up.   
  
“Uhm-” Luke began,  “How come Tarkin is having a meeting now when this isn’t usually when you come in?” His son asked .   
  
Vader flexed his  fists , he kept his  eyes forward, “Because  Tarkin is incompitent , and the only way to make himself feel better about that  is to  try and  undermine my  authority . ”   
  
Tarkin must have thought he would have been  able to get away with this, the  man made his  blood boil angrily, he felt electricity pop through his veins . Vader turned the corner and towards an open set of doors, they both walked in the conference room and stood in the door frame. Vader’s eyes narrowed on every person in the room, it was sparse and he knew from this specific group on what the meeting was about, Stardust.   
  
Something so secret must be kept quiet and the only way to ensure that was to hire a small few who were loyal to the Empire. Every person selected was vetted and sworn to secrecy, his eyes landed on Tarkin who was also glaring at Vader.   
  
“Lord Vader,” Tarkin sneered,  “You arrived, I was beginning to suspect you weren’t going to arrive.”   
  
“That may have  been the case seeing as you did not  notify me of this meeting,”  Vader replied as he stepped in, “You have  been General all these  years , and still,  you fail at your  job miserably.” Tarkin's face soured, but seemed to be biting his tongue. His eyes flicked down to Luke and frowned.   
  
“Why is he here?” Tarkin asked with disgust, Luke shuffled back anxiously behind his father's cape.   
  
“My son is receiving a tour of the palace with me,” His father placed a hand on Lukes shoulder.   
  
“He can’t be here during this meeting, its confidential,” Tarkin replied.   
  
“Oh- I am aware,” His father replied,  “Give me a moment. I must contact someone to watch him. ” His father stepped out of the room and into the hall. Luke slowly wandered to his side, kicking the floor with a bored expression. Vader pulled out his com.   
  
“Piett, come to Tarkins conference room. I require you to watch Luke until my meeting is done. ” Vader said.   
  
“On my way, my Lord.” Piett replied,  “Is there somewhere you would like me to take him?” Luke must have heard Piett, he perked up.   
  
“Oh-oh I am starving! I haven’t had any breakfast! ” Luke said urgently,  Vader turned his  head towards Luke , his  brows furrowed, then  turned back to the  com .   
  
“Take him to get something to eat,” Vader instructed.   
  
“Yes, my Lord.”   
  
Vader cut the com, he turned to look at Luke with his hands on his waist. “You ate nothing? Were you not up all night? ”   
  
“I forgot!” Luke replied. Vader sighed wearily, he had been parenting for ten years and still found it hard to understand his child. Sometimes it was as if he spoke another language, but he did his best, that was all he could do anyways.   
  
“Stay out here and wait for Piett, I must join the meeting.”   
  
“Yes father,” Luke smiled, Vader turned and entered the room.

* * *

Piett rushed down the hall, it looks like he was taking his lunch break considerably early. Or perhaps this was just apart of his duties, Piett sighed knowing already how long this day would be. He struggled passing through the people who either stood in the hall speaking to one another or pushed him aside.   
  
When he would travel down the hall with Lord Vader everyone was quiet, they formed a passageway, making sure to not take up any of his time. It was much easier than traveling through the palace with just a Lieutenants pin, people seemed to ignore you the best they could. He continued down the hall towards Tarkins conference room, avoiding collision from work staff as best as he could.

* * *

Luke sat up against the wall, his eyes trained at the end of the hall waiting to see Piett turn down to come pick him up. He rested his hand on his stomach, it growled softly. How had he completely forgotten to eat? He supposed he was way too excited to think about it, but now he was regretting how distracted he had gotten.   
  
He pulled his knees in and rested his head, his father closed the door to the conference room so Luke was alone in the hall.  He didn’t know why he couldn’t have just sat in the room until Piett came, but it seemed to not be an option.   
  
He sucked in a deep breath and sighed as the doors to the conference room opened, Luke head jerked up in attention and saw it was General Tarkin. Luke shrunk back, Tarkin’s eyes fell on Luke and narrowed on him. He felt the glare burn through him, Tarkin seemed to hate him for some reason. Luke didn’t know why, he did his best to avoid him at all costs…   
  
Maybe thats why!   
  
Maybe it's because he wasn’t friendly enough to Tarkin, maybe Tarkin thought Luke didn’t like him. As Tarkin was about to walk past him when Luke cleared his throat, “H-Hi! ”Luke blurted out. Tarkin stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned his head to glare down at Luke.   
  
“What?” He asked quietly, venomously.   
  
“Uh- Hi!” Luke replied hesitantly,  “Whatcha doin?”   
  
“Retrieving more datapads from my office, not that its any of your concern.” Tarkin turned slowly to face Luke,    
  
“Oh- Well- I'm going out for breakfast! ” Luke smiled.   
  
“Ooh,”  Tarkin remarked , it seemed almost sarcastic, but then his  eyes seemed to light up,  like he was suddenly  curious and  interested about this  conversation .  “ Going to the city, are we? ” Luke nodded happily, it looked like Tarkin was starting to like him. “ Well- do be careful, city is no place for a boy- a prince as a matter of fact. Especially the lower levels, no- that’d be too dangerous. ”   
  
Luke's eyes widened, the lower levels were somewhat of a point of interest for Luke. He was interested in what went on below the surface, his father had blatantly refused and gave vague responses of the dangers of it all. His father's vagueness did not succeed in riding his curiosity, it only grew with time.   
  
“Have you been to the lower levels?!” Luke asked leaning in.   
  
“Oh yes,” Tarkin nodded, “but its no place for a prince.”   
  
“Why?!” Luke pressed.   
  
“Oh, I shouldn’t tell you, your father would be quite cross with me- but I am sure you’ll find out one day.” Tarkin glanced at his  chrono , “ Oh- why, look at that,  I must be  going . ”    
  
“Wait- but!”   
  
Tarkin waked off, Luke had his arm reached out wanting Tarkin to tell him what was so bad about the lower levels. Why wasn’t a prince down below!? It was gnawing at his mind, curiosity was eating him up.   
  
He heard quick footsteps coming down the hall, Luke turned hoping it was Tarkin who was going to tell him the rest of whats under the lower levels. But he saw Piett scampering down, Piett stood over Luke, breathing heavy.   
  
“Sorry for the delay, Luke,” Piett said wiping his brow, “Are you ready to go?”   
  
Luke nodded as he slowly pushed himself up, he wanted to ask Piett what was underground but didn’t think Piett would tell him a thing.   
  
“Where are we going to eat?” Luke asked.   
  
“That's up to  you ,”  Piett smiled , Luke chewed on the inside of his  cheek as  he thought for a  moment ,  he knew somewhere near the Imperial City Mall  was an  elevator that  brought you down to the  lower levels.

Something in him urged him, pushed him to see what was below. But he knew his father would be so upset with him if he decided to sneak down below. But if he could quietly breakaway, only for a moment he could at least see. Just a quick peek.  The majority of the planet lived down below, how could they expect to keep it a secret! He was the prince and all!  
  
He took another moment, wondering if they should just go to a different place to eat.

"Well- where do you feel like eating at today?" Piett inquired. 

“Imperial City Mall,” Luke said quickly.   
  
“Absolutely,” Piett assured,  “Follow me!”   
  
Luke followed Piett down the hall, coming up with a way to break away so he could just see downbelow. Then he would innocently come back up to Piett and act as if nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHhh thank you for reading! The updates might be a little slow cause I really really want to make X-tober fluff and add to that! Plus school and work haha! Thank you so so much for reading! 
> 
> I really hope you liked this update!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought below! I love your feedback! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like the start of this! Thank you so so much for reading! This is gonna be a roller coaster oof
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought! I love hearing your feedback!


End file.
